wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Eagle
click the gif to open the page Please don’t steal my coding! E A G L E Pokeball's altsona. A P P E A R A N C E "I know your fate, but you don't know mine." Eagle was named after her unique colors and appearance. Eagle's mainscales are an eagle brown mixed with a darker brown, while her head scales, just like an actual eagle's, are white. Nobody knows why, but it's believed to be a genetic mutation. On her mouthtips are yellow like an Eagle's beak. Eagle's horns and talons are the same yellow. Her underbelly is a light orange with lighter tints. Her wings are a dark brown blended with black mostly near the edges and tips. She walks with pride like the lion leader of a pride. Her golden amulet gives a taste of her backstory of intelligence and nobility. P E R S O N A L I T Y "What matters is if you're strong or weak. That's how fighting works. But there's one thing I'm confused about: if you punch yourself and it hurts, are you strong or weak?" Eagle has many wonders about how things work and terms. Because of that, Eagle did not devote herself into learning knowledge and school skills, so instead she decided for her school life, she's going to go to the SkyWing Academy of Fighting, where she'll learn to fight in the army instead. There, she became one of the most powerful students. Eagle despises knowledge and logic, as it's not her primary focus, and just relies on the wise for her answers. Because of her evading her taxes normal schools, she's got the stupidest questions that the SkyWings ever heard. H I S T O R Y "Aren't histories biographies or is it just me?" E A R L Y L I F E text M A I N H I S T O R Y text F A N F I C T I O N S text A B I L I T I E S "Look what I can do!" As Eagle doesn't have very good skills when it comes to knowledge and school related topics, she actually learned more instead how to control her abilities. Eagle does not have any SkyWing specific abilities, but her combat is better. She knows how to close combat and is being trained to use all the weapons. So far, she knows about 50% of the weapons the SkyWings have and uses whatever she can find in battle, but is more likely to pick a weapon she was already trained to use. She is also an extremely fast flier and during practice, she usually comes in first or second place when flying practice and races. R E L A T I O N S H I P S "You asked ''me if I liked that? Maybe I might say yes, hmm.."'' please ask to have your sona added. pyrrhian residing dragons only, please. F A M I L Y S K Y L A R K positive H A W K positive F A L C O N neutral / negative T R I V I A "P''fft, who cares about knowledge? It's the fighting knowledge that really matters!"'' *Named after the eagle, Pokeball's favorite bird *Her Harry Potter house is Slytherin *Her Fire Emblem: Three Houses house is Black Eagles G A L L E R Y "Some pieces of artwork are not to be messed with. Like military war combat arts. R E F E R E N C E please follow, thank you. ref by pokeball, accessory edits by luna Eagle Ref.png|Ref colored by Pokeball, accessory edits by Luna Eaagle.jpeg|By Sab 14E25F95-7EC4-44C3-AA1A-D3BEF19D348D.jpeg|By Mercy Screenshot 2019-12-27-17-32-57.png|By Anazari Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Soldier)